A Single Turn
by a red burn
Summary: Lilly gets drunk and guess who "saves" her?


Title: A Single Turn.   
Author: Andréa   
Summary: Lilly gets drunk.   
Category: Lilly/Scotty friendship, open to interpretation.   
Rating: PG-13 just to be safe.   
Disclaimer: Not mine :(

Note: I've been meaning to write a CC fic for ages now but since on there wasn't a category for this show I never did it, plus my fear of writing something wrong for missing so many episodes stopped me from doing so, but hey! What's the reviews for?) And yeah, this is a very short piece. I want to first see the reactions for this one before jumping into something big and if it's good enough I will write more. AND English isn't my first language, sorry the grammar and typos./

Also, I must make a note that all the misspellings when Lilly is drunk are my painfully pitiful attempt at mimicking drunken slurring. I think I worked myself into a hole with the drunken Lilly thing, because I'm not really sure how to handle her.

Last but not least, if you're gonna flame, please for all that's good and holy, don't do it ( If you don't like this fic simply don't review it. Flames are mean and not nice and heart breaking. Even if this is just a non-sense I wrote to pass time. It makes people fell like shit and not want to write anymore :

---------------   
A Single Turn   
by Andrea   
--------------

Closing the box felt like closing a door in her troubled mind. Like putting an end to a bad childhood memory or an issue of old times she couldn't get rid of. Like putting her mind at peace little by little. If she could put an end to those grieving people's pain after so many years, then Lilly Rush had hopes that she could put an end to her own pain. Helping those people was, to her, as if she was doing exactly what people should have done to her when she needed all those years ago.

Is she could help them she knew she could help herself.

Caitlin Sweeten, 5 year old, killed by her own father, eleven years ago. Lilly, even though she felt relieved by finding the truth about the little girl's death, felt saddened by the fact of ending the girl's mother's pain of losing a child only to be replaced by the truth about the man she had been married for over 20 years.

Lilly Rush couldn't think of anything worse then the betrayal of your own parents, those who were supposed to love you, take care of you, do anything for you, but instead harming you in an unforgivable way. Lilly knew that very well; she felt on her own skin how it was to be hurt by the only person who was supposed to love you more than anything in the world, no matter what.

Staring down at one more closed box with the black 'closed' written on it, she sighed. One more case solved, one small weight being lifted from her shoulders.

"You did it."

She looked up startled; the sudden voice -even though soft- still managing to catch her by surprise. The soft eyes staring back at her had the strange but welcoming effect of soothing the sudden startle away. She shook her head and brought her eyes back to the box, where her hands were nervously fumbling with nothing. "I'm not so sure about that."

Scotty Valens stepped closer, standing next to her, so close he could feel the warmth of her body irradiating from her. "He did something horrible. Now what Caitlin's mother may be feeling for knowing the truth is much more important than the disappointment and shock and whatever she may be feeling for him. Roger is paying for what he did. The justice was made." He said softly, making it clear that she did a great job, she did everything right, that once more she had been successful, and added in an even softer tone, "You did it."

She shook her head again and within the second Lilly took to lift her head and show her blue pools to him was enough to make thoughts that she hadn't believed him run through his head; but that was abruptly stopped by her next words and the bright blinding smile she showed him after. "-WE- did it."

He smiled back at her, all of a sudden taken aback by the beauty in front of him. "We did it." He echoed her, nodding to emphasize his own words.

"Yeah." And after her one syllable answer she put the box on the shelf beside other closed cases. Then turned back to him.

With a contemplative tone, he conspired, "We make such a great team, don't you think?"

Lilly couldn't help but let out a chuckle that almost reached a laugh. "The best in Philly." She said back, still chuckling and shacking her head with amazement. "Come on. I bet everyone else is at the bar already." And thinking for a second, she added, "And Stillman is probably on his fifth drink."

"I wouldn't really like to predict how many."

Lilly rolled her eyes and unconsciously linked her arms through Scotty's as they walked towards the exit.

C-C-C-C-C-C-C

"Great job, Lil." Stillman greeted her, lifting his beer as soon as he saw the golden head approach.

"Thanks. But I still feel bad for that mother."

"Lil, you did everything you could. There's no point on thinking about this anymore."

Lilly nodded as she sighed and found am empty stool to sit. "I know, I know. I'll stop thinking about it." And gave him a reassuring small smile.

"I told her there's nothing she can do anymore. It's over now." Scotty said as he found his own place on a stool next to hers.

"OK, guys. I've heard you." She said loud enough so only them could hear as she threw her arms up, and then pointed at the barman to bring her a drink.

A smile found its place over Scotty's lips as he stared at Lilly annoyed face and yet still managing to look even more beautiful. He couldn't help it, she just had this thing, this... this effect on him. She managed to find a spot inside of him and make herself very comfortable there. She had become to him a very good friend in so little time because she was a wonderful person.

He mentioned for the barman asking for a beer and turned on his stool, bringing his attention back to the light talk around him coming from his co-workers.

C-C-C-C-C-C-C

He watched carefully as she swallowed he third drink in one quick motion and brought the glass down on the table making a loud sound when the thick glass met the hard artificial wood of the counter. "You should go easy on these." Scotty said silently, pointing at the empty glass in front of her.

"Hey, I'm still on my third glass. It's cool." She said in a voice that very slightly remembered a slur and her eyes were beginning to adopt an unusual blur. She was definitely starting to get drunk.

She was petite, thin and probably not used to alcohol -not a large quantity of it, anyway. She may be used to sharing a bottle of wine during dinner dates, or a glass or maybe two of scotch but surely not three full glasses of Vodka and obviously not the fourth one she was finding a little difficult to bring to her lips. She was a person that very easily could get drunk.

Scotty looked around, searching for some help. There was no one there anymore; except for Stillman, that was getting ready to leave already and gladly wasn't drunk.

Stillman stepped beside them just when Scotty was about to call him and took the glass from Lilly's lips, putting it on the counter, away from her and getting an exclaimed 'Hey' as the cold object was taken from her. "Take it easy, Lil." He said, tapping her shoulder slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said to both of them.

"See yah." Lily said in an almost dreamily state, already bringing another glass to her lips.

"Bye" Scotty said and watched terrified as Stillman left the bar, leaving Scotty with a now very drunk Lilly. Within seconds Stillman had disappeared through the bar doors and Scotty looked back at Lilly, who was tiredly resting her head on her right hand, elbow on the counter, eyes closed. He thought she had fallen asleep from the drunkenness and for a second he was worried about her, but then, she suddenly opened her eyes and sighed very deeply.

"You know what I hate?" She asked to no one, her eyes searching for the barman again and she waved at him as soon as her eyes met his. "One more, please." And this time she really slurred and next her eyes were fixed on Scotty. "I hate liars."

A small smile formed over his lips and he rested his own head on his own hand, facing her. "Everyone hates them."

"No, no! I -hate- them, you know? Hate, hate them? Do you understand me? You're veeeery handsome diddia yah know?" She rushed, one word over the other, no pauses to breathe.

Scotty looked stunned at her; the shock of hearing her say that only decreased by the knowledge she was completely drunk now. And he was only stopped from saying something back - for her comment or any other thing she said within the five seconds she took to speak- by her 'thanks' to the barman who had brought another drink.

She swallowed the liquid in one motion, drinking to the last drop before Scotty could stop her from doing so, but before she could ask for another drink -what she was already doing- he took the glass away and told the barman they were done.

In the mean time, Lilly managed to take her alcoholized body from the stool, for some unknown reason able to come to an upright position -but only for two seconds, as she spoke, "Do you feel like dancin'? I feel like dancin'" And as soon as she took her hand from the counter she found her away to the floor.

Scotty, though, was quicker than the obligatory gravity and grabbed Lilly, stopping her downward descent and keeping her up with his capable and strong male's arms. "I've got you."

She giggled like a schoolgirl who was telling her friends about her crush, and made herself comfortable in Scotty's arms. "Are ya gonna dance wif me??" She asked looking dreamily at his eyes, hers with no emotions whatsoever, more bleary than ever.

"No. I'm gonna take you home instead, how's that sound?" He asked, already dragging her to where their coats were hanging.

"No...!" She whined and tried to get herself free from his arms but Scotty kept his arms firms around her, at the moment more aware of her drunk state than Lilly herself.

"Come on, Lilly. You're in no condition to stay up anymore. Let's just..." But he stopped suddenly, startled by the soft sounds coming from her. "Lilly?" The sweet, soft calling of her name only made her soft whimper turn into hard cries. "Hey, Lilly." He said again and took his arms from around her to put his hands on her face, after he gently pulled her away. "Lil?" Panicked, that was how he was because he had no idea what made her cry and didn't know if he was guilty for it.

"He took me home too. He never would let me do anything." She whispered, tears staining down her face, her eyes down as her cheeks were gently held by Scotty's hands.

He frowned, wondering what she meant, what she was talking about, if it was only her alcoholized mind that was being incoherent or that the alcohol had ripped all the ties that stopped her deepest feelings and thoughts from coming out. "Who?" He finally asked, not yet putting order to his thoughts and still wondering but worried that she would think he wasn't listening to her.

"Him!" She exclaimed, her patience wearing out, moving her hands around as if Scotty wasn't getting a simple and obvious thing. "He was a liar. I hate liars. Did I tell you I hate liars? You're nevah gonna lie to me, are ya?" She went on, but her last sentence was soft and serious, her bleary eyes staring deep into his.

He shook his head quickly. "No, ever." He said just as quickly before she could get the wrong impression out of his time had he taken it to think.

"You sure? I don't believe you. Momma said he never lied but he did." And she started to cry again.

"Hey." He shook her slightly to get her attention. "Lilly, look at me." He used his hands on her face to force her to look at him. "I will never lie to you, ok?"

She stopped crying a bit and stared at him with wonder, like a child staring at something new, her lower lip trembling a bit. "You promise?"

He nodded and smiled at her. "I promise." Was his response as he put a rebel lock of her golden hair behind her ears. "Cross my heart." He added then, making his words as meaningful as he could.

The smile she showed him -even on a alcoholized face and dreamy look- still was the most beautiful smile he had ever seem. "Yare tah bestest girlfriend evah!" She exclaimed, virtually throwing herself in his arms and giving him a tight bear hug and giggled again.

"Thanks. I think."

"You. Are. Welcome." She said back, punctuating each word with a poking on his chest, and at the last poke, she leaned forward too much causing her to lose her balance and again, find her way down, but meeting with Scotty chest instead of the hard floor. "Ooops."

"Come on, Lil." He said, pulling her to the exit way with him. "You're way too out of it. I'm taking you home."

"Hoooome...Oh God!" She suddenly stopped and brought one hand to her head. "This place is spinning...really, seriously spinning right 'round me."

"I'm taking you home now, ok?" And now he was really starting to worry about her. Grabbing her more firmly this time he practically dragged her out, gladly without any more argument from her.

C-C-C-C-C-C-C

The drive to Lilly's home was actually calmer than Scotty had expected. Lil had fallen asleep through most of it while the other part was filled with comments and nonsense babbling coming from Lilly's mouth.

Scotty tried not to pay much attention to it for as drunk as Lilly was a big part of what she was saying didn't mean anything at all and it was proved by her ridiculous attempt to get her knee back from under the seat -which she was sure it had fallen somewhere between her getting into the car and Scotty assuring her they would be home soon.

He hoped they would get to Lilly's house soon.

And thanking whatever God there was in Heaven when he saw Lilly's house approaching, he dragged her to hr door, because being in the alcoholic induced sleep she was, nothing seemed to wake Lilly up anymore.

"Lil, where's the key?"

She mumbled something incoherent and made herself more comfortable in Scotty's arms, in a position not so comfortable. Scotty sighed and tried to search for the keys with one hand while the other tried to keep Lilly in a upright position and away from the floor.

Shaking his head both in amazement and surrender, he finally gave up on getting any help from Lilly and realized he was on his own. After a quick search, he found her set of keys in her purse and tried the most obvious one in the front door keyhole, until finally he found the right key and was able to get inside.

Closing the door with his foot, Scotty swept Lil in his arms and brought her to the bedroom, softly lying her on the bed, over the blankets, completely oblivious as to what do next. Deciding that making Lilly comfortable would be fair -since with all her drinking she'd wake up with the hell of a hangover- and she didn't need anything added to that.

The hangover alone would make her live hell for a while.

Taking off her black shoes carefully not to wake her, Scotty worked on her overcoat and then on putting her under the blanket. Lilly as drunk and out of it as she was, didn't wake up with all that. She did let out a few groans and moans that Scotty took as some kind of sleep rambling, or something she was dreaming and didn't pay a lot of attention to it. And as soon as he had pulled the cover very gently up to her chin. She mumbled something that the believed could be 'I do.' and made herself comfortable under the warmth of her blanket.

He couldn't stop a soft smile from forming over his lips was he watched her snuggling like a child and before he could stop it, his naturally curious instinct adding to his detective curiosity, he started scanning her room and surroundings.

Her bedroom wasn't messy as a full time worker's bedroom was expected to be. It was carefully neat with clothes in the closet, expect for some that were over the bed. Lights colors were painted the room, white satin curtains with another heavy navy blue curtains over the white ones, and red sheets. And right there, on the corner, Scotty's eyes met with a cat's yellow one.

"Hey you." He whispered as not to wake Lilly and walked to where the yellow cat was. Bending down he softly caressed the cat's head, happy to hear the satisfied purr coming from it. He noticed the cicatrized hole where an eye should have been and brought his hand to the cat's chin, bringing it up. "Shouldn't be an eye here?" He asked rhetorically, smiling to the still purring cat. "Come on. Let's get out of here and let Lilly sleep, okay?"

The cat apparently seemed to understand as it followed Scotty out of the room, always around his leg, as if felling the softness of this new intruder, but never thinking it was any kind of threat. As Scotty walked to the living room, carefully not to trip on the cat, another white cat joined them, a clumsy walk with it.

"Another one now?" And again he bent down to play with the white cat that was coming around his leg too. "How many of you are there?" Obviously he noticed the missing leg on this cat and decided not to stay on that too long, but his mind apparently wasn't in the same page like he wanted to, because he couldn't stop wondering the reasons Lilly would have defective cats when she could very well have perfect and healthy ones.

Maybe it was her always wanting to help others attitude, to help those people others wouldn't, or couldn't. For the first time Scotty noticed that the same passion and determination Lilly had when working was the same she had on her personal life -or at least what she had of it- It didn't matter if they where people or animals; she'd always be there for those who needed, for those people others wouldn't help.

It only made him admire her even more.

"Are you kittens hungry?" He had to say, letting another smile fall over his lips. Those cats were just adorable. He, then, got both cats on his arms and brought them to the kitchen, looking for any sign of where Lilly fed them. Then seeing the food can on the floor near the sink, he searched for the cat food and after finding it under the sink, he filled the food can.

The cats seemed to notice what he was doing and both of them jumped on the kitchen table, the yellow cat letting out a loud mew.

Scotty turned to the cat and chuckled amazed. "It seems like you're hungry." And put the food canon the table, next to the cats, which as soon as the can was under their reach, started eating. Scotty petted both cats gently and watched them eat for a couple of minutes before going back to the living room.

Five minutes later he started getting uneasy with all the quietness in Lilly's house, and for being there, while she slept on the other room. Maybe f he slept a little on the couch it wouldn't be too bad, so he checked on her first, just to see if everything was all right with her and found his place back on the sofa, falling asleep a few minutes later.

C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C

The world was black and spinning and twirling even though her eyes were open. She could see nothing, and to be honest, she didn't want to. With that horrible hammer in her head, braking t into tiny pieces and make her wish she was dead already, all she wanted to do was go back to that deep and dreamless sleep she was having just about two minutes before.

So she pulled the covers up her head and made the world really go black, but the pain in her head wouldn't stop. For as softer and inviting her pillow seemed it didn't help at all to make her pain smaller for everywhere she put her head - carefully and gently- it would hurt as if bowling balls where being thrown inside her. And now, that add up to everything she felt that tingle of nausea coming from the bottom of her belly.

Birds started chirping outside, cars were running and making noises and people were talking too damn loud. "Oh, Gosh..." She murmured, bringing her hands to her ears to make all that go away, and closed her eyes wide shut. If she only could back to sleep...

Count to ten. That should work, because that was what people did when they were angry and wanted to keep it at bay. It would work. Right?

She tried that, counted silently and gently as not to make her lips move too much for that only would make her head hurt even more. She started with one, just like she was taught as a child and when she reached five, she was giving upon hope of the pain going away and when ten fell out of her lips and nothing had changed all she could do was let out a loud groan of pain and frustration "Arg!"

How stupid. She grabbed her head in her hands as if it was made of porcelain, cursing herself for being stupid enough to scream when she had the worst hangover of her life. It was a hangover, right? She couldn't remember very well, only that she started drinking last night -was it last night?- and then everything was a blur and twirled and she couldn't make sense of anything else.

And the sound of the door opening made her freeze. Who was there, in her house? She didn't remember coming home with anyone, but then, she didn't remember anything. Did she bring someone home? Did this someone bring her home? Was it... Oh God! Was it a guy? Did she throw herself on men last night? Was she too out of it and did... Oh God! Did she...??

Lilly shook her head and again, cursed herself for doing so. Boy, what had she done? The last time she could remember drinking was when she had that horrible party when she was in college. And the last thing she needed was to bring an unidentified guy home. But this unidentified person spoke, and the voice she heard -of all people- she didn't expect it to be him. So she opened her eyes -very slowly, of course- just to make sure she wasn't delirious.

"I hope you're in a lot of pain."

She stared at him, without any initial reaction, both surprised for him being there and taken aback by his words. " 'I hope you're in a lot of pain'?" Sarcasm intended.

He handed her a glass of water and two aspirins -which she noticed he was holding just now- and waited her to sit up and hold the glass. "You drank too much last night, even though I constantly told you not to." He watched as she gulped down the aspirins with the water and went on, "Be glad that I'm not mocking as I should."

She finished the water and put the glass on the nightstand, looking at him both embarrassed and grateful. "You're so insensible, but thanks anyway."

Scotty gave her that so charming grin, which constantly made her think about and crossed his arms. "I heard you from the living. Thought I should be nice and bring you something for the pain I was sure you'd be feeling."

"Thank you again. But, eh..." She looked at her hands lying over her lap and bit her lip, not so sure if she should ask him what she wanted to ask. Was it better not to know? But before she could finish her thought, he answered for her anyway.

"If you did or said anything you shouldn't? Thankfully not, coz I'd be very embarrassed if I had to tell everything later." Then he grinned again, and fallowing his grin came a deep, alive chuckle -if there was such a thing. She smiled back at him, how could she not? And tried to hide the smile looking down, back at her hands. For a moment, in his presence, the pain in her head and the feeling in her stomach went away.

"I.." she started, but he stopped whatever thought was on her head.

"Let's do what, I fix you something to eat while you try to rest a little more and get something else for your head, ok?"

She sighed a tired sigh and leaned back on her bed. "You peak as if I had something wrong in my head." But almost couldn't, again, hide the smile.

"Maybe you do and I don't know about." Then, pretending to think about it he added, "That would explain a lot of things."

She made a face and gave him and crossed her arms in fake annoyance. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." She whispered, carefully not to speak or move too much. Her head still hurt like the hell itself.

He grinned and she felt something inside her warm up to her heart and melt somewhere around it. A feeling of that pleasant and nervous warmth spread through her body coming to a stop on her face -or so she thought, for she felt her face flush- when he added in a suspicious tone he had fed her cats last night, that he hoped it was okay.

She nodded, a little out of words and managed to give him another smile. And almost felt her world spin when he added later on, "Cute cats, by the way. What are their names?" She couldn't stop but think about the reaction Scotty had to her cats, so different and much better from the one Kite had. Less mocking, or better, no mocking at all. And as if knowing she was the topic of conversation, Olivia quickly entered the bedroom, softly jumping on the bed, besides Lilly.

She petted the yellow cat and smiled softly at it, whispering things Scotty couldn't hear, then she looked up and as she pulled the cat to her lap, she said, "This one is Olivia."

"And the white one?"

Lilly bit her lip, tried to stifle a giggle. "I don't wanna tell."

Scotty chuckled and raised an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Coz you're gonna mock me"

"Me? Mocking you? Never." Then waited for her to say it, but as she didn't he crossed hs arms and stared at her. "Come on, tell me." He said, chuckling.

"Snowball."

He almost laughed -almost. But not because of the name, but because of how embarrassed she suddenly seemed around him., because of how she all of a sudden seemed to not want to make her look silly for him. Was it really what he was thinking? But instead of saying anything to make her even more embarrassed, he smirked. "That's a cute name." And for some reason the smirk wouldn't come off of his face anymore.

"You're making fun of me." She crossed her arms, then, and again made another fake face.

"I'm not."

"Are too. You have this stupid, amusing smirk on your face. You do that when you want to laugh of something."

"You're being paranoid now. This is not making fun. I'm not even making fun of you."

She said nothing, only stayed there, sitting on her bed, crossed arms and Olivia on her lap, pure mischief on her yellow, fuzzy face.

Scotty threw his arms up in frustration and surrender, shaking his head and silent chuckling. "You know what? I'm not gonna argue about this. I'm going to make you breakfast and get you something for your head because I know aspirins are not enough and I'm going to feed your cats. You do give him food in the morning right?"

Smiling -again- Lilly nodded. "Yeah. Make yourself at home."

Glad he didn't receive another argument from her, Scotty nodded too and left the bedroom as he said, "Okay."

Lilly stared after him as he left and suddenly looked down surprised as Olivia jumped from the bed and followed Scotty out. Deciding to follow him too and watch him without him seeing her, she got up very slowly, -she was still very aware of her head-, and slowly walked out of the bedroom.

From the hidden spot she choose on the hall she could see Scotty in the kitchen while he couldn't see her, or wasn't caring to much to notice her for he seemed very concentrated on his task of petting her cats while they ate.

Lilly had to smile for the umpteenth time this morning. For some reason Scotty just knew exactly what to say, or do, or exactly how to smile to make her feel giddy, and melt. Something she, for the first time was realizing. And she realized too that she was having the best morning she had in ages, even with the headache, nausea and the complete blankness of last night's events.

She watched him as he moved around her kitchen looking for what to make -for her. And how comfortable he seemed in her house, considering the fact that was the first time he was there. Deciding that she was having the most pleasant morning for so long, she moved back to her bedroom.

She would do nothing, and nothing to spoil this moment, so she just went back to bed and waited for Scotty.

-Fin-

-stares- -hates how it ended- -shrugs-   
Just comment, please -baby face- P


End file.
